A conventional universal integrated circuit card (UICC) is customized by a mobile operator and includes relevant information about the mobile operator upon delivery, and once a UICC is delivered, operator information can no longer be changed. An eUICC is a UICC embedded in a terminal device and allows remote management on the terminal device, for example, to download/delete mobile operator data, and switch a mobile operator network.
For an eUICC, when a terminal device is lost, a user may contact a customer service of a mobile network operator (MNO) or go to a business hall to enable a loss report service. After receiving a request for the loss report service, the mobile operator only needs to update a subscription database in a network to disable subscription of the lost terminal device to reject unauthorized access. However, a security protection mechanism is not provided for subscription information and user data in the eUICC.